1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new poppet valve assembly for controlling flow therethrough of a fluid, such as gasoline, into a gasoline tank truck for filling same and out of such tank truck into an underground storage tank at a filling station, and the like, and to a new method of making such a poppet valve assembly.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide a poppet valve assembly comprising; a housing; a flow passage in the housing with the passage having a central axis and being adapted to flow fluid in either direction therethrough; a poppet structure for controlling fluid flow through the passage with the poppet structure having a head, a cylindrical stem of a particular diameter, and a longitudinal axis which coincides with the central axis; means supporting the poppet structure during movement thereof along the axes; an actuator contact on the poppet structure between the head and stem to enable movement of the poppet structure along the axes; and means for engaging the contact to provide the said movement.